


Home Again

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Homecoming, Hugs, Post-Game(s), Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Her tribe was no more, but the moment she set foot on those familiar grounds, she knew she was where she belonged.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Any, Any, Long Way Home

She was relieved when Kent and Sain had insisted on accompanying her back to the plains. The journey to Caelin had only taken months back then, but only because they'd hurried, and Sain had reminded her of the old saying _two shorten the road._ They were three, not two, and Lyn enjoyed the reminder of those old days.

 _We'll never have this kind of time together again, once we part ways._ Kent would be traveling to Ilia in a few months to wed Fiora, while Sain had mentioned a trip to Etruria. _And Florina...I know Hector will treat her well. She'll be a wonderful Marchioness, but..._

Saying goodbye to Florina had been one of the hardest parts of leaving, but she'd looked forward to the journey nonetheless. For five long months it had been just her and her knights, laughing and sharing memories, talking about their dreams for their futures. The day they would part ways seemed so far off.

Hours ago, she'd embraced them, holding back tears as they all wished each other good luck and promised to write as often as possible. Stood silently as she watched their horses disappear over the horizon, before she turned to make the last few miles of the journey alone.

The Lorca were no more, and she'd left nothing of value in her old dwelling. But as she approached the wide expanse of the plains, smelled the familiar scent of grass and horses and heard the familiar chatter, she knew she was home. Suddenly her heart was so full and her senses so overwhelmed; she sank to her knees and ran her hands over the grass, took deep breaths of the air, smiled even as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm home," she whispered, over and over again. "Home..."

"Lyn...?"

At the sound of her name, she wiped away her tears and quickly stood up, turning around. Her heart raced, and before she could stop herself she was running towards the speaker, laughing and crying. She threw herself into his open arms, burying her face in his shoulder. For several moments they just stood there, not caring what passerbys saw them, neither one saying a single word. For once, she agreed that there was no need to speak.

"It's good to see you again, too," Rath finally said. Lyn smiled, barely minding that he was seeing her with wet cheeks and puffy eyes.

"We did promise we'd meet again once it was over, didn't we?" she said. "I'm just glad it was sooner rather than later." He smiled, which was still rare for him, and brushed aside a lock of hair that had come loose from her ponytail.

"So am I."

She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, feeling his arms still locked around her. Now, she was truly home.


End file.
